1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus for processing image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have already been developed and commercialized various apparatus for recording, memory, communication and synthesis of image information. However such apparatus are mostly designed for single function and are seldom realized with organically combined multiple functions. On the other hand the processing of information in the state of visual information is effective in improving efficiency in business, and there is being required an apparatus capable of easily and rapidly performing various processing of image information.
However a simple combination of machines of different functions merely leads to a complicated circuit structure, and a similar problem is encountered also if plural functions are incorporated simply into one machine.
Also the conventional apparatus for image processing often requires manual operation for each step and has therefore to be automated.